The Plan
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are spilt up and Bulla and Trunks haven't seen each other since they were younger.Yes I know,bad summary but I swear this story is good. Please give it a chance. Please R&R.Complete
1. Recap and present times

**Disclaimer-I do not own Dbz**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap**

**Do you think there ever stop, Trunks?"**

"**I don't know Bulla, I don't know."**

**A week later Bulma was signing her half of the divorce papers. A few days later Bulla and Trunks came home to find out that their parents were in court fighting for who got what and which child.**

"**Trunks I don't want to be separated from you or daddy, it isn't fair"**

"**I know Bulla who knows maybe they won't move us"**

**That was four years ago, four years since he saw Vegeta and Trunks, four years since her greatest fears became realized. Bulma has been going out with Yamacha and Bulla hates him she thinks that he is going to break her mothers heart like he did in the past.**

**Trunks pov**

**"Boy where have you been? You have to clean up this mess!"**

**Trunks just stood and stared at his surroundings a small 6-room house it barely had furnishings and it was filthy. Vegeta didn't work or clean all he did was train and expect everything to be done for him. The only thing trunks was happy at was the picture of the four of them, for every night he would stand in the hallway and watch Vegeta stare at the photo and hear him mumble something about how he can't believe how he lost the women of his dreams.**

**Everyone seemed to miss the way it was before except Bulma. She was always out on a date with Yamcha; it drove Bulla crazy so one night she went to the mall. While there she ran into Trunks.**

"**Oh my God Trunks is that you!"**

"**Bulla, is that you?" "I haven't seen since, since"**

"**It has been 4 years, I was eleven when you and dad left."**

"**So how are you and mom doing?"**

"**I am alright and don't ask about that whore"**

"**BULLA, she is our mother!"**

"**So, about two weeks after you left she started dating Yamacha and I don't like him. I swear he was waiting for this to happen"**

**Bulla started flipping out but Trunks grabbed her shoulders and told her everything was going to be okay. For the rest of the night the two shopped and talked then right before he left he gave her all of his information.**

**When she got home back she heard her mother upstairs giggling which meant that the ass was up there to. She took her bags upstairs and fell asleep. At school she told Pan about her seeing Trunks. Her day was going great nothing could ruin it until: " Oh your home"**

"**What mom?"**

"**You are going to be a very happy person!"**

"**Let me guess you are dumping Yamcha and getting back together with dad!"**

"**Oh no I will never get back together with Vegeta, no me and Yamcha are getting married"**

**With out saying anything she ran upstairs grabbed her phone and called Trunks. She told him that they had to talk and to meet her at the park were they used to hang out. Bulla heard her mother coming up the stairs so she opened her window and flew out. All she could hear was her mother screaming for her to come back. Trunks was already there so she ran into his arms and started crying.**

"**Ma is going to marry that bastard and I don't want her to, it's not fair!"**

"**I know it's not fair, life hasn't been fair for us."**

**They went to Trunks house, Vegeta was nowhere to be found so they sat on the couch and started talking.**

"**To bad mom and dad couldn't get back together."**

"**Hey Bulla why don't we try and get them to realize how much they still love each other?"**

**Later as Vegeta came in the door Bulla was just about ready to go. He stood in the doorway when she stood up she turned and ran to him.**

"**Oh daddy I miss you so much" Vegeta stood there and put his arms around her, he was happy to see her but at they same time it pained him because she looked so much like her mother. She let go, said goodbye than ran out the door.**

**What will happen next? Will their plan to get to get the family back together or will it fail? Please R&R, no flames. Thanks**


	2. Part 2 of Plan Complete

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2 of Plan Complete**

All week Bulla had watched Yamcha move his stuff in, it made her sick but she reminded herself of the plan and she calmed down. One day Bulma had told Bulla that she was going to start looking for a dress and that he wanted Bulla to come with. Money was no problem so any dress was hers; she chose a dress fit for a queen.

"Mom that dress looks great on you"

"You seem in a good mood, what are you finally accepting Yamcha"

"No, I will never accept him as my step dad"

Bulma turned around in disgust no matter what she did Bulla wouldn't change her mind on him so she stopped trying. They didn't speak until they got back in the car.

"Does Trunks know?"

"Does Trunks know what?" asked Bulma carefully.

"About the wedding'

Bulma quickly said, "No he doesn't but that is only because I don't know where he lives"

"Is it or is it because dad might find out?"

"I don't care what Vegeta knows or finds out!"

But she did, she didn't want him to show up and do something stupid so she would just say that it was because of not knowing where they lived.

Bulla went to Vegeta's house when she got home.

"Trunks we have a problem, mom might be getting married soon because Yamcha moved in and mom already brought her dress"

Vegeta was in the kitchen and could hear everything. He was missing his chance to get back Bulma. They went outside to talk and start putting their plan into motion.

_Back at Capsule Corp_

Bulla went in the back door knowing that is where Yamcha would be.

"Yamcha I just wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you and things I said"

He said nothing so she went upstairs to find her mom, who was calling reception halls. When she was done Bulla asked if tomorrow they could go to the mall. She agreed then started calling again. Bulla went into her room and AIM Trunks saying that phase 1 was complete.

That next day the two went to the mall and started looking around when Bulma heard "Mom is that you? I thought I would never see you again and Bulla you sure grew" Bulma was mortified she new that she would have to tell Trunks about everything or would see?

"Mom don't you have some good new to tell Trunks?"

"I am marrying Yamcha in two months" He acted surprised then wrote down all his info and than apologized for leaving so soon and left.

For the rest of the day she waited for Vegeta to call or drop by but nothing happened. Two days later she received invite to Trunks birthday dinner only the two of them were invited. The night of the celebration Yamcha begged Bulma not to go but Bulma said that she missed too much of her sons life she didn't want to miss more. A limo came and brought them to a five star restaurant the guys were already there, Vegeta seated Bulma then sat right across from her. She was stunned he never did anything like that for her when they were married. After a while of only Bulla and Trunks talking to each other Vegeta finally opened his mouth "So how have you been?"

"I have alright how about you Vegeta?"

They heard them talking so they slowly got up and walked away and got ready to complete phase 2. When they got backed it looked like the two had a good time with each other. On the ride home Bulla asked Bulma to sign a blank card, when Bulma asked why she said it was for Yamcha' birthday from the both of them, but she didn't know what to write yet, so Bulma did. Later when she was asleep bulla wrote_: Dear Vegeta, I had a great time. I know now that I was sorry for breaking away from you, if you will forgive go to Eastern Park at 2:00 pm on March 3. Love, Bulma _

When Trunks got home he asked Vegeta to sign the bottom of a Thank You card, not really thinking he signed it. Then once he knew Vegeta was nowhere to be seen he wrote: _Dear Bulma, I had fun last night, I hope we can do it again you know to talk about the kids and stuff like that. Thanks, Vegeta_

Then once their parents were asleep they got out of the house and handed each other the letters then went back home, Phase 2 complete.

So far so good. Will phase 3 go as planned? Read and find out. Please no flames and R&R Thanks


	3. Express yourself

**Chapter 3**

**Express Yourself**

Bulma woke up and saw a card on the kitchen table. As she read it a smile came across her face, bulla was watching from the window outside than casual walked in.

"Good mom, what's that in your hand?"

"A note from your father asking if we could get together sometime and talk about you kids.

All during school Bulla was texting Trunks and telling Pan about their idea. At lunch he called her phone and told her that Vegeta should know about the plan and see if he will go along with it. She was iffy about telling him but promised to think about it. After school she went to his house, they thought about it and the more they thought about it the more reasons they found not to tell him. So for the rest of the night they hung out. At 11:00 pm her cell went off and it was Yamcha asking where she was because her mother was flipping out over her for not being home or even calling. She quickly said good-bye and flew home. When she got there her mother was asleep and Yamcha looked hammered on the couch.

"Where have you been girl? Its time you learned your place" he got up and started hitting her

"This is what you get for disobeying me" She was in a tight spot she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to get attacked anymore. Bulla could barely keep herself up until Trunks came knocked him back, and took Bulla back to his place.

"There you are safe now" her mouth was swollen so talking was limited. Her eyes were almost swollen shut so things were blurry so she didn't know who was standing over her. A wet cloth was placed over her eyes as she fell asleep.

When she woke up she could see better and she learned that it was her father that really brought her here and was the one taking care of her. When she sat up a smile came across his face. A little later Bulma was called and she came rushing over.

"Oh sweetie I am so happy your okay! How did this happen?"

Bulla blurted out

"Your dumb ass boyfriend was drunk last night and when I came home he did this because I make him look like the ass he is!"

"Listen just because you don't like him doesn't give you the right to disrespect him and say that he hurt you!"

"She's not lying it the truth, Bulma"

"Vegeta thank you for taking care of my daughter but don't help her lie!"

"I am not helping her lie and she is still my daughter!"

Bulla was in shock her father was fighting for her. Suddenly she felt her mother pulling on her.

"I really don't care about what you have to say Vegeta because you never cared when we were together!" "Come on Bulla"

She hugged trunks and thanked Vegeta while hugging him, she didn't want to let go but she did and than ran after her mom. The whole way home she had to hear her mom say things about Vegeta and then she got yelled at for saying those things about Yamcha. When they got home Bulma called Chi-Chi and invited her over for coffee. She could always relax over talking to her about things and then hear about what Goku did to piss Chi-chi off. Bulla hung out with Pan at Pan's house so she wouldn't have to see Yamcha.

"He did that really, funny who knew"

"Yeah even Trunks was surprised" After bulla, explained what happened earlier.

Suddenly Gohan came in the room and told bulla that it wasn't the best plan because it might do more harm then good. She told him everything, about what happened last with Yamcha to finding out that Vegeta still loves Bulma. His jaw dropped she just her heart out him to him: he never realized that she trusted him so much.

"Gohan please don't tell my mom or anyone what I just told you," he promised then, they hung out for the rest of the day.

Trunks house 

While all this was going on Trunks was looking for a job, and Vegeta was at home training trying to get past the "girly" emotions he showed earlier. All during his interview Trunks kept thing about how his mother treated his father and how she denied the truth, plus the way his mother sounded like she still hates him, it made Trunks really think about their plan to get them back together.

Capsule Corp.

"Do you still love him?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean he treated me like shit but he has changed, well at least I think so"

"You have to listen to your heart, Bulma because it is the only thing that know how your really feel."

"I know, sigh I need to think some more about this"

Who or what will Bulma do a month before the wedding? I will try and update soon. Please Read and Review. No flames please. Thanks


	4. To hear those words

**Chapter 4**

**To hear those words**

It was chaos, everyone was always busy, at night bulla would call Trunks and tell him everything that happened that day and just to keep in touch. A week before the wedding things were even crazier than before. Bulma was finishing up some things and bulla was always with trunks making sure everything was setup and ready.

The night before trunks slept over and added all the finishing touches, and then he went into his old room and fell asleep. He was suddenly awoken to Bulla yelling, he turned over and saw 1:30 am on the clock "You have got to be kidding me" with that he got up to see what was going on.

"Look at these bruises on my arm you think I did this to myself, to try and get that bastard in trouble, you have got to be joking!"

"Yes because Yamcha was in the hall when he heard your scream!"

"I was screaming because I felt someone hitting me!"

"What the hell is going on?" "It is 1:30 in the morning"

Bulla walked over to him and starting telling him everything. Then after a moment or told Trunks told everyone that Bulla was sleeping in his room for the rest of the night and that Bulma should back to be because she had to get up earlier than the rest of them. Bulma was going to say something in argument but the look on his face told her not too.

At 8:30 am the two got up, showered, went out for breakfast then headed out to pick up the suits and flowers then went to the park to help set up. At 1:00 pm they drove home to get ready themselves. Two limos came and the four of them got in. The parked looked really nice (It helps to have money) they quickly fixed themselves in areas that were designed to keep them apart. Once everyone was seated Yamcha and his best man came out. Then a grand piano started playing and out came Bulma's bride maids, Bulla, and then Bulma entered through a beautiful archway and walked down the aisle. The Minster started the wedding.

Vegeta was just getting to the park, he looked around and didn't see Bulma, thinking he was early he started walking around. Noticing that was wedding was going on he decided to "Peak in".

"If anyone here thinks that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" Bulma looked at Bulla. Trunks and Bulla waiting for Vegeta to step in any moment now.

As Vegeta looked at the wedding he noticed that Bulma and that bastard that hurt his daughter, Yamcha he thought was his name. He started walking away liked a yelled at puppy (sorry can't think of anything) but then thought _I am the Prince of all Saiyans; I never give up without a fight! _

He missed his only chance the priest had just started talking again. Their hearts sank, _I can't believe it, it didn't work, all the planning, everything we did and worked for just got shot down _(Trunks thought). _Father, how could you, now mom is going to marry that fuckin' loser _(Bulla's thought).

"No!" everyone turned around, Bulla and Trunks faces brightened. Bulma got scared she had a feeling this might happen.

"I don't this marriage to happen"

"What do you mean, you and me are over" "I don't want to get back together with you"

"What if I do?"

"Huh, no, no, no you don't want to, you just want someone to boss around"

"NEVER!" "You were and still are my world" "I didn't want you to go"

"But you did" she said sweetly

"Only because it was what you wanted and I only wanted you to be happy"

Bulma turned to Yamcha and told him that she wasn't going to marry him then looked back at Vegeta and said, "I waited 4 years for you to say that"

The crowd panicked at first and went white when Vegeta showed up but now where in total shock. They all stood up and cheered it seemed like the whole park had seen everything. The two left first as Bulla was leaving she turned to Yamcha and mouthed "see you in hell, ass" Then ran after Trunks "we did it" "Yeah we did"

That night Bulma and Vegeta went out to dinner, Bulla and trunks stayed home to have their own celebration dinner. (It's called reception food) After they didn't feel like driving home so they slept over.

Authors note-I know I will get flamed for this chapter, I don't know what it is but I have trouble writing chapter 4 in all my stories. Oh when Vegeta steps in on the wedding and says "No" I didn't want that but nothing sounded right and if it did I couldn't picture Vegeta saying it but if you have any ideas please add it to your review. Please R&R. Thanks


	5. Back to life, the right life

Chapter 5

**Back with life, the right life.**

A few years have gone by. Bulma and Vegeta were officially back together. Bulla is 18 and is graduating from high school and when the summer is over she is planning to go to college to major in fashion. Trunks is 20 and is working hard to become President of Capsule corp. About a year after the canceled wedding Yamacha started calling Bulma and was always follow her so Vegeta decided to "dispose" of him (without her knowledge of course).

It was the last day of school and the family was getting ready to head back to the high school for graduation. When they got there the Son family had just arrived and Pan started to help Bulla relax "Now don't forget about me when you go to college, I still have one more year before freedom." The two started laughing and everyone else had no idea what was going on. Pan is 17 and wants to become a fighter but her parents wanted her to do something productive so is going to become a cop and she can't wait to get out of town. Goten and Trunks were talking about past battles when they were younger. Goten is 19 and just wants one girlfriend that lasts longer than two weeks.

The ceremony had started and everyone sat down. As Bulla was making her speech for being valedictorian Bulma started to cry. After everyone headed back to Capsule Corp. for a nice little graduation party. All summer Bulla and Pan were inseparable, when they couldn't hang out the talked on the phone all day long. When summer ended and Bulla had to start moving into her dorm Pan was there helping, trunks was there to but he felt like a third wheel. As Pan was leaving that night they hugged and cried. Then she picked up her phone and called home, she told Trunks that she was sorry for making him seem out of place.

About two semesters into her freshman year she started having nightmares about losing someone close to her but she could never see who. After class on day she decided to call home of course her mother picked up and the two talked for a little while but then Bulla asked to talk to Vegeta. She told him about her dreams and he told her he had no idea what that meant so they hung up. All night she felt like someone was watching her, then she felt cold clammy hands touch her neck, she screamed and turned around but when she looked no one was there. When she calmed down she invited some friends over from her design class. It was the middle of the night and she awoke suddenly someone was behind her but by the time she could even think about putting up a defense he was gone. Her friends heard a bang, saw she wasn't there and called the police.

"Where am I?"

"This will be the last place you'll ever see"

Bulla noticed that her hands and ankles were chained to the wall.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll see" then the voice had faded

She was stuck, because of the long separation her parents had she was never able to get really strong then when her parents got back together her mother didn't want to train to hard. Her only hope now was that her parents would save her.

It was 1:30 in the morning when the doorbell rang. They both woke up in alarm but Vegeta told Bulma to stay there. When he opened the door and the police told him they needed to talk he went and got Bulma. By the time she downstairs she was shaking.

"We just received word that your daughter has been kidnapped, her friends heard movement in the room and when they looked she was gone."

Bulma started crying in Vegeta's arms. The two police officers told them that they have the best officers looking for her and the investigations squad looking for clues to where she was and how this happened. About an hour later the officers left and Bulma was still crying so Vegeta called Trunks and told him to come over right away. Being woken up at 2:30 am and being told your little sister was missing came him all the energy needed to be over there in 10 minutes. Once there he two starting thinking of who would do this and where they would be.

Bulla was scared and extremely tired, she still didn't know who was behind this and what they wanted with her. _Thinking Father, please hurry I need you _she started crying ever so softly.

"Don't cry my prize"

That cold clammy hand touched her cheek, which sent a shiver through her body.

Where is Bulla? Will her family find her before its to late? Read and find out. Read and Review. Please no flames. Thanks


	6. I do this for you

Chapter 6

**I do this for you**

Later that day Bulma was on her computer when it hit her. For Bulla's 16th birthday she gave her a diamond necklace and in it was a tracking device to act as just in case type of thing. She went into the program, found her then told Vegeta and Trunks, they to left immediately.

Finally asleep Bulla was hunted by dreams when she awoke a frail old women came out with some food for her. "Here you must eat" The tray was shaking in her hands. Bulla thought that she was going to unchain her but the old women just hand fed her. First Bulla was hesitant but there was something about this woman that relaxed her.

"He wasn't always this way, he was such a peaceful and sweet boy."

"You know him?"

"Yes he is my son'

Bulla was shocked she wasn't expecting that (well the sweet and peaceful boy part).

"What is his name?"

"Erik"

She had heard that name before.

"Wait you don't mean Erik, the smartest freshman in my class, Erik do you?"

"Yes, he is, he had his eyes on you since he saw you on TV introducing a new product from Capsule Corp. then when he started high school he asked you out and you rejected him, so he hid from the world and came up with this plan, what a smart boy"

"Dad, we are almost there"

Vegeta was pissed, there was no way in HFIL that bastard would get away with this. Trunks was thinking of a plan, he had a feeling that this was going to be an easy fight but he always wanted to have something before he got in a fight. Thinking _hold on sis were almost there_

She was stunned she knew Erik for years and the only reason she didn't go out with him was because they had nothing in common. "Mother please leave I will handle it from here" The mother slowly got up and left. "It has come to my attention that your father and brother are coming to get you" A light of hope went off inside her. "But not if I can stop it, they won't find you"

Suddenly a wall was blown apart and through the dust you could see Vegeta and Trunks.

"Dad, Trunks!"

"Not so fast" A large group of people jumped in front of the two. Erik quickly took bulla off the wall and started to take her somewhere else.

"Dad, dad please help me!"

"Shut up brat"

Vegeta was fighting them but every time one went down two more came, finally he blasted his way through and ran after her.

Bulma was sitting in the living room staring at the wall. A feeling of despair ran through her, she felt as through something terrible was happening but at the same time she felt like everything was going to be okay.

The mother put Bulla in a corner, while Erik ran to get Vegeta.

Bulma didn't like the feeling that she was getting, an Hour had gone by and they weren't back yet. So she called the cops, told them she found out where Bulla was and they told her that they were going right away. Bulma felt a little better, but to help get her mind off it she went into the lab and starting working.

He knew Bulla couldn't be that far. Suddenly Erik showed up but so did Trunks.

"Dad I will take care of him go find Bulla"

Vegeta didn't like the idea of getting orders from his son but he knew that Trunks would be able to stop Erik long enough for him to find her. Trunks started attacking and was doing okay until Erik activated something that sent Trunks flying. Erik sat on him and started punching his face then got up and started walking on him. He was out cold in 5 minutes.

Right as Vegeta got to Bulla Erik showed up. "Dad!" They went all out both wouldn't stop until the other was dead.

The mother was holding Bulla's chains but the second Vegeta was hit she broke free from her. Finally the mother walked out.

He got up and the fight continued. Erik was now on the defensive and Vegeta was doing all right, until the mother came running in saying that the cops were here. Vegeta wasn't thinking and turned his head when the mother came in. Erik saw this and took advantage of it. First he started forming a blast then when Vegeta turned his head back to the fight the blast was released it and as soon as it hit him Erik pulled out a knife and slit Vegeta's throat. Bulla screamed as Erik ran out.

Oh, no what will happen to Vegeta, will he be all right? Will Erik get away? Read and Find out. Please, please review. If you could please no flames. Thanks


	7. Please don't leave me

Chapter 7

**Please don't leave me**

Bulla broke off her chains and ran to Vegeta. She put her arm under his head.

"Dad, dad, speak tom me, come on dad, can you hear me?" Tears were running down her face.

"Are you okay Bulla?" he said so softly it was hard to hear.

" I'm fine dad, hang on you'll be okay"

"Don't worry about me, tell your mother I love her, take care of her for me one tell Trunks he did well today."

"No, don't say that"

He smiled as he passed away; Bulla pulled him closer to her, tears streaming down her face. The police ran in and saw Bulla; one of them went to her and put an arm around her. "Bulla, come on your mother wants to see you."

The officer dropped her off at the hospital where Trunks was. Bulma was so happy to see her again; tears of happiness ran down her face.

"Sweetheart where's your father?"

Bulla couldn't say it she just started at the ground.

Finally the officer walked over and told her. Bulma was speechless tears running down her face again. She never thought he would die in a fight with a human. She had stopped crying when a doctor told her she could she her son now. Bulla went to him, other than a broken arm and a small concussion he would be fine.

He could tell something was wrong his mother and sister had that look on their faces.

"Where's father?"

Bulma took a deep breath and them told him, at first he just stared into space in disbelief. Then he yelled "damn it why did I have to be so freakin' weak!"

Bulma tried to calm him down but then he saw Bulla and stopped, suddenly he got up and waked over to her. They hugged and she cried in his arms. (You know like a brother and sister type of thing).

Later that night when they were home Bulma called everyone and told them what happened. Bulla was in her room when Pan called her cell. It was good to hear a friend's voice. They met and hung out at the park until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.

The next day Bulma wanted to try and bring Vegeta back with the dragon balls. They collected 6 out of the 7 but that's when the trouble started. They couldn't find the seventh ball it wasn't showing up on the radar. They checked all day but it still wasn't showing up, that night that they went to the funeral home and set up an ad for the paper stating his death.

That Saturday was the wake everyone was there, Bulma and Bulla were crying. It was hard for everyone to swallow. No one believed that it was all over for him. Trunks was standing in a corner when Goten came over. "Hey man you okay?"

"If only I wasn't so damn weak he would still be here." A fist was forming and he was trying to hold back his power.

Gohan was on the other side of the room and was watching him. _Thinking poor kid I know exactly what he is going thru_

Once back home the three of them hung out together they promised that they would get thru this, they had two. Once Bulma went to bed they called pan and Goten and talked to them for a while. That next day they looked at the dragon radar again but the ball once again didn't show up.

The funeral was worse than the wake; everyone that didn't believe that he was gone did today. After they all went over to Capsule Corp. to keep Bulma from bursting into tears Chi-chi was talking to her about her work and other things. Pan and Bulla listened to some music, and Goten and Trunks went into the woods and sparred to help Trunks blow off some of his anger.

A few months later they went to court, Bulma fought to have him put him to death. "Why should you get to live your life when my husband can't!" They wouldn't stop fighting until he got what he deserved. After months in court the jury pleaded him guilty, then the judge said that he would die by injection. Erik's mother begged for something else but the judge wasn't going to change his mind. The mother was also charged and was also pleaded jury but Bulla had asked that she receive a lesser sentence. Before Erik was put to death Bulla went to ask him something.

"Are you guilty that you killed him?"

"No, not really, he got in the way so he got what he deserved, the only thing that I am mad about is not getting you"

Bulla walked out sick to her stomach, tomorrow wouldn't come enough.

_Okay I know odd chapter, I ran out of ideas half way thru, any who please R&R. And if you could please no flames. Thanks_


	8. Bestfriend,& a boyfriend

Chapter 8

**A boyfriend, and best friend (what more do you want)**

A few years have gone by and Bulla is graduating from her college. Trunks became the President of Capsule Corporation and Bulma is enjoying her retirement (well almost). Bulla was packing her things when Pan arrived.

"Hey need some help?" Bulla wasn't expecting her; she threw down a box of books and ran to hug her.

"What are you doing here you told me that you couldn't get out of school until tomorrow!"

"That's what I told you but, I got out of school last week so I hung out at my folks house"

They were happy to see each other; they were so far a part that they could only see each other on holiday breaks. Bulla stopped packing and the two went for a walk on the campus,

"So how is school Pan?"

"Alright, harder than last year"

"Duh silly, so have your folks gotten past the idea of trying to get you to change majors?"

"Nope, but there is no way in hell I am going to become a scientist like my father",

They started laughing. Pan is in her third year of school; Gohan and Vidal want her to switch majors because they are scared something bad might happen to her. As they walked down the main path bulla ran into a guy in one of her classes. " Hey Bulla" is all he said as he walked by. She whispered hi and started blushing.

"Oh my god you like don't you. Oh you so do, wow Bulla has a boyfriend"

"Shh" she started laughing

"Okay maybe but I never said he liked me and where did you get that he was my boyfriend?"

Later when they were back in her room packing there was a knock at the door. When she went to answer it, it was Justin (guy from before)

"Hey Bulla I was wondering if you would like to go to graduation party with me, (sees Pan) you can bring a friend too."

She turns to Pan who is silently telling her to say yes, so she turns back to him and says sure. He tells her everything else about it than leaves.

Once he is out of sight she closes the door and starts jumping up and down squealing in excitement.

The next day they finished one thing than went shopping, Pan wasn't a fan of formal wear but went along to please her. As the day wound down bulla was getting excited as she was getting ready her cell phone went off, it was her friend asking if she had a date to the party, when she said yes she asked if he would like to go with Pan. He said yes, because he was desperate and knew Bulla wouldn't set him up with someone he didn't like.

"No, no, no you set me up with someone"

"Come on Pan just this once he really wants to go with someone and you two would be perfect together"

"No, I don't want to go with him, hey know you go to the party and I will go somewhere else"

"NO!" Bulla suddenly screamed and it took Pan by surprised

"Sorry Pan " she nodded in acceptance. Ever since Vegeta's death Bulla never liked the idea of one of her friends going somewhere alone.

10 minutes before the party Justin and Nick (Pan's date) came to get them. It started out great both of them were enjoying their dates. About half way through the night Justin took bulla outside. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for inviting me"

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, yeah, sure!"

"Really that's great, I mean how about tonight after the party?"

"Later I don't know, I think I am doing something with Pan"

"Oh, okay"

They walked back in and she told her everything. Then once Pan was able to convince her nothing bad was going to happen to her if Bulla left. She told Justin.

Two hours before the end a bunch of guys came in with beer. At first it was unnoticed but people started having more drinks and things got crazy. A lot of guys were hitting on Bulla and Pan so Justin and Nick got them out of there.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be Nick you didn't know"

As they were getting their cars ready bulla told Pan to be careful and if something happened not to hesitate to call.

"Don't worry Bulla I will be fine enjoy yourself okay"

Justin and Nick pulled around with their cars so they got in. For Bulla her last day at school was going to be a night to remember. She was going on a date with the only guy at school that didn't know he was rich.

_Okay that's it for now. Don't worry the next chapter won't be so boring I promise. Please R & R, no flames. Thanks_


	9. A date then facing the real world

Chapter 9

**A date then facing the real world**

Nick and Pan decided to get a bite to eat but first she changed into something more comfortable

"All better?"

"Much, thanks for waiting"

Pan isn't in to the whole fancy restaurant thing so they stopped at a burger joint. This isn't what Nick had in mind for a first date; Pan didn't think that she was going on a date because she wasn't that crazy about him.

Bulla and Justin arrived at a really nice restaurant. She was doing fine but as time passed she got really nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right, you have that scared look on your face, listen you know I am from this country I know nothing about you or your past"

"It's a long story"

"I am all ears"

Knowing there was no way out of it she explained why she looked scared, by the time she finished all he could say was _oh_.

Justin is from Italy but was able to go to college in America because of such high grades. He also came in Bulla's second year so he never knew about what happened totally. Justin is graduating tomorrow (again because of his grades).

"Oh I did hear about it, the Italian police were looking for you because no one new where you were right?"

"You could say that"

"Listen if you want to call Pan I don't mind"

She quickly got up and went to use the phone. Justin leaned back in his seat. He was happy he was with her; this was going well for a first date (ever) for him.

Pan decided that she better head back to Bulla's dorm in case she called or showed up. She invited Nick in and they started watching TV. Everything was going well until started to make a move on her.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I did what you wanted so now you have to do what I what"

She was scared, this didn't happen with her old boyfriend

"Nick get off me, stop!"

"No"

He kept going, and got her into a corner. Luckily her Goten had showed her some things to do when cornered. She took her leg and slowly moved it to a bend than snapped it up and straight getting him in the gut.

"You bastard that hurt"

"Good I never liked you Nick but I thought we could be friends"

"Pan ran out the door and flew to the roof when her cell went off she told Bulla not to worry she was fine. (Pan never told Bulla what happened and never would).

After dinner it was 11:30 pm so Justin dropped Bulla off.

"Thanks for dinner"

"Anything for you'

Bulla was at her dorm room so she thanked him again and then kissed him. Then said good-bye. Once out of sight she started opening the door when she heard her name. It was Pan

"Why are you on the roof?" Half laughing

"It was a nice night"

Once inside Pan asked about her date. Bulla was talking all about it then once she finished she asked Pan where Nick was.

"Your better off without, he was only your friend because of your wealth"

"Really, I thought he was different"

It was 11:45 pm when they went to bed.

8:30 am the alarm went off and Bulla rolled out of bed literally she rolled right on to Pan.

"I'm, I'm up get off me bulla!"

She got up and jumped in the shower as Pan rolled up her sleeping bag and packed up bulla's bedding. As soon as she was out of the bathroom Pan jumped in.

Once they were done they ran out the door to meet Bulma, Trunks, and Goten, Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Videl at the airport. They piled into the cars then drove back to the school on last time.

Everyone sat down and talked until music was heard over the sound system. They came out, Bulla smiling she was so happy things were going great. An hour later the Dean came on stage and all the students stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the senior graduating class." The seniors already standing took their caps off and threw them up.

"I am so proud of you Bulla"

"Thanks mom, oh I want you to meet someone, this is Justin"

"Hello Justin"

"Ma'am

They all headed out for lunch then to a surprise graduation party. Trunks walked up to her and said, "So now that you rout of school what will you do next?" in a news anchor voice.

"I am going home!'

_Okay Chapter 9 is done with. Please Read and review, please no flames. Thanks_


	10. Bulma's New Life

**Chapter 10**

**Bulma's New Life**

Authors' note- This chapter is going to be from Bulma's point of view. From Vegeta's death to Bulla graduation.

A week after Bulla went back to school and Trunks went back to work Bulma was exhausted she hadn't slept well and was filled with grief. At night she missed the warmth and protection he gave her. She actually missed his arguing about stupid stuff.

One ay she finished an important meeting and went for a drive. She stopped at the cemetery it also pained her to go but she had to she always felt close to him. After planting some flowers she started crying, memories of the two of them came flooding back and she cried harder. Suddenly she felt her heart telling her to look up and went she did she saw Vegeta but she wasn't sure if it was him or just her imagination.

"Where is that strong women?"

"Oh, Vegeta, I miss and need you"

"No, you don't need me, and I miss you to"

To Bulma time stopped, for 5 minutes she got to see the man she truly adored.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them he was gone. Then she knew she was going to be able to get on with life.

_Some time has passed _

Before Bulma knew it she was retiring. Trunks completed the time needed before coming President. They were both excited Trunks was fulfilling his dreams and Bulma wouldn't have to worry about paper work anymore.

Her co-workers threw her a party before she made her retirement speech live.

Two hours before the announcement she left to get ready. When she got home Bulla was there.

"Bulla what are you doing home?"

"I got out of class early to see you"

Bulma was heading out the door when she saw the picture of the four of them. (The same that was at Trunks house many years ago.) She felt like he was in the room congratulations her.

"Thank you Vegeta"

The broadcasting went well as did her god-bye speech. Once she was done Trunks came on TV. "I hope to do as good as my mom has done and keep up the high standards."

Once that was done Trunks went home with Bulma and Bulla went back to class.

_Trunks POV_

A month before Bulla's graduation and Trunks was swamped with work. Late nights and early morning, Thank God for holidays or he would never have a day off. Bulma helped whenever she could but she was only able to help so much some things he had to learn by himself. One night Trunks came out of a meeting and he ran into his ex-girlfriend Marion. She asked him he wanted to go get coffee. Having nothing to do in the morning he agreed. He was so happy, being so busy with work it was nice to relax and have a good time. Suddenly Marion asked where they went wrong. "The only reason was because your parents didn't like the age difference" See 18 wasn't crazy about her only daughter dating an older man even if it was only three years. Before it got hard to stay they left and he went home.

Bulma was running around trying to get everything ready before the flight. There was something odd about it, I mean it was the same private jet and everything maybe it was because it was no longer hers, it was now Trunks. "So how's work"

"Hard and Busy"

"Guess I picked the right time to retire" She started laughing than turned to the window. The hour flew by (no pun intended) and was greeted by a very excited looking girl.

"Bulla look at you, you look so much older every time I se you, but you are still my baby girl."

"Oh mom stop"

A quick fix of the hair and the group headed over to the school for the graduation. While it was in progress and Bulma cried naturally, she got a feeling inside her and quickly turned and looked she saw no one, that's when it hit her maybe it was her heart that acted as his eyes, that she felt like he was so close to her when he really wasn't there. The rest of the day Bulma felt and looked really happy, Bulla and trunks didn't know what it was but, they hadn't seen her this cheerful in years so who was complaining.

Okay chapter 10 is done, (finally) sighs mentally. Okay please R and R, no flames but comments on ideas and such are appreciated. Thanks


	11. In Memoriam

Chapter 11

In Memoriam

During the middle of the summer word of a tournament had gotten around. Finding that it was true bulla and Trunks got ready for it. That following October the tree of them (Bulla, Trunks, Bulma) packed and flew to the other side of the world, once arriving and signing up they ran into Pan and Goten who were also doing the tournament. Since they had 3 hours before the preliminaries the four of them went sightseeing while Bulma and Chi-chi checked in the hotel and went for a massage.

A half hour before it started they headed back to the stadium to warm up. Bulla was really excited this was her first tournament ever; everyone else had done it before. They way they started never changed just like the rules. Bulla was up first against someone that was 3 feet taller than her, a rush of fear came at her but as quickly as it came it left and she acted on impulse. Bulla got behind him and than pushed him to the other side if the ring, he was confused but ran at her Bulla jumped up and came back down knocking him out of the ring.

Trunks was up next a sumo wrestler was his next opponent, the sumo took up most of the ring and when he started moving you could swear that the stage was going to break a part. Trunks moved much faster and had him down in less than 2 minutes.

Goten was second to last in the preliminaries and had to go against a pretty girl, the fight took longer than he expected, Goten didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lose so soon either. He won because she went after him and he pushed her back. She never got her balance back and fell out of the ring.

Pan had her match the same time as Goten (because of multiple rings.) against what seemed like a little kid no older than 10 years and she was going to let him win but than changed her mind because she didn't want to look stupid so she made him lose by not letting him get up in three counts or less. Somehow the kid ended up with a few bruises on his arm nothing major.

Once the preliminaries ended there was about a half hour before the next round started so everyone hung out around the stadium. Suddenly Bulma ran up to Bulla and handed her a bag that she picked up for her.

"What's Bulla?"

"You'll see trunks just wait"

The tournament had started again the first rounds went easily for the group everyone made it to the semi-finals. At the hotel Pan was walking with Bulla when they heard a gunshot and someone screaming. When they got there a person was already dead and the killer got away. Bulla started screaming as visions of her fathers' death started coming back. Trunks ran in with Goten; saw what happened than started calming Bulla down.

The morning started out rough no one slept a wink. But as the day continued and the tournament got closer they didn't seem so grumpy and edgy. When it started the lineup was Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bulla. The first fight between Trunks and Pan took forever they went to full power and stopped only when they couldn't move an arm anymore. It was a really close fight Trunks won because they didn't have the energy to stay up in the air they fell and Pan landed outside the ring first.

Bulla and Goten were up next. When she walked out and onto the ring Bulma and Trunks stopped talking, not only to see the fight but because the audience went silent. She was wearing an outfit that looked almost exactly like Vegeta's only it was made for her. As she walked to the center of the ring a sense of pride was running through her, bulla could feel her father's blood coursing through her. Once the announcer shut his mouth, Goten and Bulla started the fight. It was a lot of fun for her to be going against one of her best friends. Both gave it there all but in Bulla's eyes Goten's heart wasn't in it. Plus, when they went in depth with it Bulla had more energy and control of it then him, which was odd because 4 years ago she could hardly harness her power. He fight was tipping to her favor but then he started giving her a run for her money. She had never seen some of the things he was doing. Trunks was watching in amazement at some of the things he was pulling off at her. Dodging constantly as she tried to get enough energy for just one attack. Feeling her body swell with the power inside her like she was an empty shell filling with liquid. Once having just having enough energy she placed her hand in front of her like a finger gun then screamed out "Galick Gun". Goten went to dodge it but it clipped his left leg and he flew into the stone barrier. Goten was out, making Bulla the winner, now all that was left was Trunks. Goten was still down so bulla ran to him.

"Goten, are you okay?"

Slowly he stood up but was down again he ended up with a broken leg, the rest of the night she apologized and every time she did he told her that he was basically okay so he told her to stop worrying.

The final match happened two days later, everyone was looking forward to this match.

Welcome to the final match of the Tenkaichi tournament, the first contestant is the President of Capsule Corp. TRUNKS BRIEFS, and his opponent, his little sister BULLA BRIEFS, she may be smaller in age but not in strength, this is going to be hell of a fight folks, good luck to both fighters."

The gong rang and the fight started they started at full power and flew up into the sky the crowd watched in amazement. They two of them went at it Trunks was trying to out maneuver and outsmart her.

_Bulla's P.O.V._

As the fight progressed my body started sweating, my hands got slimy from the sweat making my attacks harder to perform, I could see Trunks's face, it was dripping with sweat his hair looked shinny and the reflection of the sun and his super saiyan glow made him look like he came from the heavens. This was the first time I realized how much he changed over the years.

_Trunks P.O.V._

Seeing her walk out before made me realize how much she truly looked up to her father. I wanted her to do on me what she did on me what she did when we practiced but before she could I attacked her withal my force. Because I could feel my father's blood pulse through me telling me not to be so chicken and fight like a man. (End P.O.V.)

"And Bulla is out making Trunks the next world tournament champion"

Trunks went to Bulla and helped her up. They both new their father was proud.

Later that night, after the party Bulla was Instant messaging Pan when she turned around to plug in her cell phone when she saw Vegeta standing there.

"Father, is that really you?"

"I don't have long I just wanted to say (clears throat) you did good this week and I am…um…proud of you"

Speechless all bulla could do was nodding her head as a thank you. He quickly hugged her than left. This was one week she would not and could not forget.

_Okay guys I finished this chapter sorry it took me long. Please R&R, no flames but helpful comments are appreciated._


	12. Looking Back

**Chapter 12**

**Looking Back**

Author's note-this is the last chapter for the story. Oh yeah, (does a little dance) jumps around, has a celebration. (Calms down) okay here is the last chapter for **The Plan.**

Bulla's P.O.V.

That tournament was years ago and I remember it like it was yesterday. I am now 39 and that happened about 13 years ago. I married Justin two years later, I was 24 when I had my daughter Emily and a year later I had my son. Justin had decided to name him Vegeta because he knew that she was close to her father. They are 15 and 14 years old. My mom moved closer to us because Trunks and his family stayed at Capsule Corp. (she felt awkward living with her son). My friends always ask me if it is hard to look at my son when he looks so much like my father, my answer has always been " No because I feel closer to my son" I always tell him about my father and in a sense I feel closer to him.

End P.O.V.

"Bulla come on we're going to be late, you can finish your book later!"

"Coming Justin"

The four of them piled into the car and drove to Trunks house for he was throwing a family get together like he did every year.

Trunks P.O.V.

I look around my house at the pictures of my family, my wife Danielle, and my son Tony, and other son Samuel. I married Danielle when I was 26 and I had Tony 9 months later. We had Samuel a year after. We had a rough couple of years after that because Samuel got sick and we almost lost him twice. Tony is 16 and Samuel is 15. Capsule Corp is doing much better since the realize of it's new aqua cars.

End P.O.V.

"Trunks your sister's here"

Trunks walked up from the lab and greeted Bulla; he hadn't seen her in so long. It was nice to see her happy her smiling face, she always had way to make his problems melt away, (she probably got that from Bulma).

Bulla and Justin walked out back with Trunks and Danielle and watched as Tony and Vegeta sparred. Emily and Samuel watched a movie until Bulma showed up.

They had dinner outside in the lovely weather. After everyone went for a stroll to the park where they ran into Pan and Goten's families. Pan married a guy named Steve whom she met at work and had a daughter named Ann-Marie who happened to be best friends with Emily. Goten is still looking for someone (just kidding) he married Samantha and had a son named Mike who was great friends with Samuel. Pan rarely saw Bulla any more because of their busy lifestyles.

"We really have to get together more often Bulla"

"I know our daughters always get together they remind me when we ere there age"

"Yeah, listen to us we sound like our moms"

"So Goten what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, um… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah man go ahead"

"Can I borrow some money, you see I lost my job and money is tight so tight… I might lose my wife and house"

"Of course Goten, why didn't you ask me sooner you know I would, come back home with me and I will write you a check okay?"

"Thanks, Trunks"

**On the other side of the park**

"Bulma can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Samantha what's up?"

"Goten lost his job a few months back and I am thinking about leaving him, because I am seeing another man, and he doesn't know, well he knows that I am leaving him, but he doesn't know about the other man"

"Sam, breathe, now I am happy you can share this with me but why shouldn't you tell Chi-chi or your mother?"

"She scares me and my mother, ran away from my father about a year ago."

"I can see that, okay here is what you do, Goten loves you to death he is doing everything he can to support you, look closer into his eyes than make up your mind"

They went out to diner than headed back to Capsule Corp. and watched some home videos of the gang some man-years ago. They laughed, they cried, they cried from laughing so hard than everyone went home because it was late.

Bulla's P.O.V.

Life sure has it's up's and downs but everything that happens makes us stronger. It has been my pleasure to share with you my life's memories. I hope you read this and realized how much your life is important to everyone. Every action or movement we make effects the master plan that has been created for us, some bad, some good but no matter what it is effects our future in a good way, we would not be the people we are today without the Plan. Thank you

"I finished my book Justin"

"Cool I can't wait to read it"

Trunks P.O.V.

I think in a way my sister has had it harder than me but at least we stayed close because of the hardships. Everyone knows that life is hard and some people believe that this world is hell so we have to go to heaven in the after life. But I believe that we all have the perfect life we just see it differently. Well my story is over with Thank you for reading it. Every action or movement we make effects the master plan that has been created for us, some bad, some good but no matter what it is effects our future in a good way, we would not be the people we are today without the Plan. Thank you

"Danielle thank you for helping me write my book"

"No problem baby, anything for you"

_Okay folks that's it The Plan is over. Please Read and Review, comments are appreciated. Thanks._


End file.
